


bellyache.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Satu trip dan Seungmin yang merasa tak enak hati.





	bellyache.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: stray kids adalah boyband keluaran jyp entertainment. judul diambil dari lagu milik billie eilish. no commercial profit gained here.

“Kenapa lagi, Min?”

Jisung bertanya kepada Seungmin, yang sedari tadi memegang perutnya dan duduk tak jenak. Bukan karena ia tengah sakit, tetapi karena sesuatu yang menghantuinya sejak awal pergi. Trip satu hari ke luar kota ini tidak membantunya sama sekali. Ada begitu banyak pemandangan indah yang dilihat matanya, tetapi tak ada satupun yang membekas di hati karena, kau tahu, sakit perut ini masih mengganggunya.

“Enggak. Cuma—“

“Enggak enak hati?” Jisung bertanya (Seungmin bersumpah, kekasihnya mungkin memang cenayang). Bahu Seungmin setelahnya ditepuk-tepuk demi menenangkan. “Enggak usah dipikirin, lah. Kapan lagi kita liburan kayak gini?”

Dan pada akhirnya, Seungmin menghela napas. Pemandangan di sini memang indah, tetapi perutnya masih bergulat tak enak. Makan malam tadi pun terasa begitu hambar, makanan pertama yang terasa begitu tidak enak di lidah. Bukan salah juru masak (karena Jisung tampak sangat menikmati makan malamnya, kontras dengan Seungmin). Mungkin karena Jisung berkepala angin dan Seungmin yang sensitif, memikirkan hal-hal yang menurut Jisung tidak penting. Karena itulah, perutnya bergolak tak enak tanpa bisa dihentikan. Digelayuti oleh rasa bersalah.

Di balik  liburan satu hari ini, Seungmin merasa bersalah.

Dan rasa bersalah itu semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala matanya melihat sosok polisi mendekati mereka dengan pistol di tangan. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Mereka semua telah dikepung. Salah satu dari mereka melangkah mendekat, yang paling intimidatif di antara mereka semua.

“Han Jisung dan Kim Seungmin?”

Dan baik Seungmin maupun Jisung tidak memiliki opsi lain kecuali mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi tanda bahwa mereka akan patuh. Pada polisi. Pada apapun yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

Polisi menemukan mereka. Bersamaan dengan menemukan dosa yang berusaha mereka musnahkan dua puluh empat jam silam.

Dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, Seungmin punya sebuah ide gila. Ide gila yang diaminkan oleh Jisung tanpa pikir panjang.

Dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, dengan peralatan seadanya, mereka membobol sebuah rumah tua milik pensiunan buta. Hanya uang yang mereka incar, uang yang cukup banyak untuk menutupi hutang-hutang mereka. Hanya uang yang mereka inginkan dan mereka membunuh dua orang dalam perjalanannya. Sang pensiunan dan seorang pekarya. Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka berdua—membunuh orang dan merampok harta mereka. Perut Seungmin mulai sakit tatkala membaca surat-surat sang pensiunan kepada putrinya dan merasa berdosa karena telah membunuh satu-satunya keluarga sang gadis.

Ia akhirnya tahu satu hal. Perasaan itu tidak ada yang enak.

Perut Seungmin semakin menggeliat saat polisi memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Mungkin ini yang pantas untuknya, sakit perut sampai mati. [***]


End file.
